KHR- White Gloves
by MitsukiTsuki
Summary: KHR- White Gloves What happens when Mitsuki moves to Japan from America but looses her luggage at the air port, and bugs people to give her money, and then meets a mysterious purple haired girl with a cute school uniform at a 3 all you can eat buffet? Continue reading to find out what happens with Mitsuki, Chrome, and some other fabulous people!
1. Chapter 1

**Chap. 1-**

_"Mitsuki..." A voice echoed. "Mitsuki..."_

_"Huh?" I asked, opening my eyes. I noticed that I was floating in a white room of nothing-ness. _

_"Mitsuki..." The voice said again._

_"What!? Who's there!? What do you want!?" I commanded. _

_"Kill them..." It said. "Kill them all..." A arm reached out to me. It had a black sleeve and a single, white glove..._

* * *

"Mitsuki," A familiar voice whispered. I opened one eye and saw familiar purple haired girl, shaking my arm.

"Hey, Chrome-Chan," I said in a sleepy voice, rubbing the sleep out of my eye.

"It's morning," Chrome told me. I sighed and rolled out of the couch I was sleeping on.

"Ouch," I moaned sleepily, with out much emotion.

"Are you okay?" Chrome asked, poking my head.

"Are you two up yet," A voice asked, walking into the room we we're in.

"Hey Ken," Chrome and I said at the same time.

"What are you doing..." Ken asked, when he saw Chrome poking my head and me laying on the ground.

"Nothing..." I said, sitting up. "What are YOU doing?" I pointed at him.

"MEH! Err, just checking if you two were up yet..." He answered, rubbing the back of his head. I smirked at him, and he just shot a death glare at me.

"So!" I said, rubbing my hands together. "Whats for breakfast?"

"You've only been here a few weeks or so, and you act like you can say and do whatever," Ken grumbled. "Eat this," He threw a box of gum at my feet. I looked up at him, and then the box. Then at him and then the box and then him and then... well you get it. I picked up the box, opened it, unwrapped some gum, and shoved it in my mouth.

"You're feeding her gum as breakfast?" Another voice asked. I turned to it and saw a familiar person walk into the room we were in.

"Mowning Chikswa!" I said threw a mouth full of gum... DON'T BLAME ME! I was hungry...

"We got fish fingers and custard the last time we were at the store," Chikusa said, pointing towards the "kitchen" **(AN: *cough* *cough* fish fingers and custard...** ANYONE!?)

"Alright!" I said, standing up and running towards the door. But before I could exit, Ken put his arm out and caught me.

"Oi, you!" He said.

"What!?" I said, trying not to bite his arm off from hunger.

"You need to learn to respect us more, stupid girl!" Ken ordered.

"That's funny, coming from you, animal," I snapped at him.

"Ken... Mitsuki..." Chrome sighed.

"Ken, put her down," Chikusa said.

"SHUT UP FOUR-EYED KAPPA!" Ken told him. He forgot about me, and dropped me to the floor. I scrambled to my knees and crawled out the door to the kitchen.

I laughed to myself when I heard Ken and Chikusa continue arguing and Chrome trying to calm them down.

**FlashBack~**

_"I'll leave you alone for a buck," I said, poking some random person in the shoulder._

_"Leave me alone kid!" The person said._

_"I won't stop bugging you until you give me some cash!" I chuckled. "All my luggage got lost when I moved here in Japan, from America, so I need some money... please?" I continued poking the person's shoulder._

_"Ugh," The person sighed. "Here," He handed me a buck. "Now leave me alone!"_

_"Thanks!" I yelled after him, as he ran away from me. "Funny guy," I chuckled, looking at my new five bucks. I turned my head and saw a sign._

_"All you can eat buffet! $3.00!" The sign said._

_"Score!" I yelled, running into the restaurant. As I was running threw the door, I bumped into a purple haired girl, in a cute school uniform. _

_"Sorry," We said at the same time. I stood up, brushed myself off, and offered her my hand._

**FlashBack OVER~**

'That's how I met Chrome,' I thought to myself, shoving some fish sticks on a plate in a microwave. 'After that, she befriended me and said I could stay here. Then I met Ken and Chikusa, and we managed to convince them to let me stay, for a while. The three have been telling me about Mukuro, but I never actually met him...' I took the plate of fish sticks out and dipped one in a bowl of custard. 'I've also heard about a person named Tsuna, and his guardians, but I haven't met them either...' I took a bite out of my fish stick and smiled. 'At least I'm not just wandering on the streets, bothering people to give me some money!'

"Hey Mitsuki," Chrome said, entering the "kitchen".

"Hwey Chwome-Chwan," I said, turning to her with a mouth full of fish sticks and custard. Hey... like I said... I WAS HUNGRY!

"Sorry about them," Chrome bowed at me politely.

"It's fine," I laughed, swallowing my fish sticks. "Its as if I have two older brothers and a sister!" I ruffled her hair. She walked over and dipped a fish finger in the bowl, and then took a bite.

"This is really good," She gushed, staring at it.

"And it's all mine," I heard Ken say. I spun around and saw Ken chugging the custard and fish sticks.

"When did you get there and... MY FISH STICKS AND CUSTARD!" I cried.

"This is what you get for being rude!" He yelled, taking a bite out of a fish sticks.

"OH NO YOU DIDN'T!" I yelled. I ran at him and glomped (yes. GLOMPED... don't ask for the definition...) him to the ground.

"Ken! Mitsuki!" Chrome said.

"But i'm hungry..." I whined. "Hey ate all the custard... ;-;" I got off of the ground and nibbled on a plane fish stick. "It's not as fabulous..."

* * *

**End of chapter 1! I HOPE YOU ENJOYED! **


	2. Kyoko and Haru, Gokudera and Yamamoto!

**Chap 2~**

_"Kill them..." The same voice as before said. "Kill them all!"  
_

_"WHO IS THERE!" I demanded. "TELL ME NOW!"_

_"Wouldn't you like to know..." It mocked._

_"Actually," I stated,"I would. THAT'S WHY I'M ASKING YOU, YA DING DONG!" _

_"Hehhehheh..." It chuckled._

_"Show yourself, demon!" I shouted._

_"Who said I was a demon?" _

_"Well I just figured..."_

_"KILL THEM!"_

_"Kill who!? Why!?"_

_"All of them..." The same arm stretched out at me. With the same black sleeve. And the same, single, white glove..._

* * *

"Mitsuki?" A worried voice asked. I opened one eye and saw Chrome, poking my head like she does each morning.

"Hey Chrome-Chan," I said. I started rubbing my eye, but saw I was holding a fish finger. I quickly sat up. "What the heck!?"

"You and Ken passed out when you guys tried to have a 'Who could eat the most fish finger and custard' contest," Chrome answered. She pointed to something behind me. I saw Ken, passed out on the floor with a fish finger sticking out of his opened his mouth.

"Well that's classy," I joked, making Chrome giggle. "So who won?"

"I have no idea..." Chrome admitted.

"THEN WE'LL HAVE TO DO IT AGAIN!" I decided triumphantly.

"You guys are going to end up dying from to much fish fingers and custard..." Chrome said. I laughed and ruffled her hair, getting fish finger crumbs all over her head.

"MEDAME!" Ken moaned, rolling over. The fish finger went full into his mouth. He started choking and coughing, and sat up right.

"Heh, your in pain," I giggled, pointing at him. I turned to Chrome. "So what are we doing today?"

"Should we help him?" She asked, looking a Ken trying to punch the fish finger out of him.

"Naw, he's fine," I laughed. He looked up at me and gave me the death glare. I pulled out my cell phone and took a couple pictures of him choking. **(AN: *cough* *cough* Maddie... *eye raise* everyone else ignore that...) **

"Oh," Chrome said. We heard a knocking sound, so we walked over to the building's entrance. We saw two girls. One was a ginger, the other was a brunet.

"HELLO!" I yelled from behind Chrome. The two girls tilted their heads at me.

"Who's she?" They asked simultaneously.

"I'm Mitsuki!" I said, leaning over Chrome's shoulder and flashing the girls a peace sign. The girls looked at me, then at Chrome, and then at me again.

"She lives here now," Chrome said with no expression.

"WH-WHAT!?" The two yelled.

"Yep! She got me from the gutter!" I said, smirking.

"Mitsuki..." Chrome sighed.

**A few moments of explaining later...**

"Oh..." The two said.

"Well I'm Kyoko!" The ginger said.

"And I'm Haru!" The brunet said. Kyoko held out a basket. I opened it and saw a bunch of really fancy looking food.

"Woah!" I gushed, looking at all the fancy food.

"We came to give this to Chrome-Chan! You can have some to, Mitsuki-Chan!" Haru explained. I felt someone from behind Chrome and I, put a hand on my head and started to push me down a little bit.

"I told you two to stop coming here, we can feed them!" Ken snarled. Haru and Kyoko took a step back.

"S-s-sorry Ken-Senpai...!" They said at the same time.

"Ken, shut up," I said, whacking his hand away from my head. "You tried to give me a box of gum for breakfast!"

"YOU ATE IT THOUGH!" Ken said in his defense.

"I WAS HUNGRY, YA DING DONG!" I yelled back at him, whacking his head.

"DON'T WHACK MY HEAD, RUNT!" Ken yelled, whacking my head.

"I'LL DO WHAT I WANT!"

"OH REALLY, RUNT!?"

"STOP CALLING ME RUNT!"

"WELL I CAN DO WHAT I WANT, RUNTY MC. RUNTER PANTS!"

"THAT DOESN'T EVEN MAKE ANY SENSE, YA DING DONG!"

"STOP CALLING PEOPLE DING DONGS!"

"I'LL DO WHAT I WANT!"

This arguing went on for a while... and Kyoko, Chrome, and Haru were just watching. As if we were a TV show.

"S-so do you wa-ant the f-f-food?" Kyoko asked nervously.

"We should go out to eat," I said. I whacked Ken's head, spun around, grabbed Kyoko, Haru, and Chrome's hands and pulled them down the road.

"Where are we going!?" The girls asked simultaneously.

"$3 buffet! YAHOO!" I yelled.

"$3 buffet?" They asked at the same time.

"It's... all I can afford," I chuckled and sighed at the same time.

"Btz! btz!" A sound vibrated. I turned to Kyoko and saw her checking her cell.

"Hey guys!" She exclaimed, looking up from her cell. "New plan. Wanna go to Tsuna's house instead?"

"Tsuna?" I asked excitedly.

'That guys who've I've heard Chrome and the others talk about!?' I wondered.

"Yeah! Wanna go there?" Kyoko asked. I quickly nodded and started running forward.

"MITSUKI-CHAN! OTHER WAY!" Haru yelled. I spun around and started running the other way.

**Outside Tsuna's house~**

"This is the place?" I asked Chrome and my two new friends.

"Yep!" Haru answered.

"OI! WHAT ARE YOU THREE DOING HERE!?" A voice yelled. We all turned to the sound of the voice. We saw two guys our age walking towards us. The one who yelled was a violent looking silver-head, and the other one was a bit taller with raven hair and a baseball bat. He had a happy smile plastered on his face. I stepped out from behind Chrome, where they couldn't see me.

"Who's she?" The taller guy asked, pointing at me with the baseball bat, still smiling.

"I'm Mitsuki!" I answered, flashing a peace sign and smirking.

"I BELIEVE I ASKED A QUESTION!?" The silver-head said. I turned to him, still smirking.

"AND I BELIEVE NO ONE CARES!" I yelled back at him.

"Who the hell do you think you are!?" The silver-head yelled, walking over to me and picking me up by my shirt collar.

"I'm a bad a*s moon, who the hell are you?" I asked him. **(AN: Mitsuki means Full Moon)**

"The right hand man," He growled, raising me higher.

"Do you think you frighten me?" I asked him. He just snarled and dropped me on the ground.

"You aren't worth my time," He said, walking past me and ringing the door bell to Tsuna's house.

"Sorry about him," The raven haired guy said, walking over to me and offering his hand. I smiled at him and took his hand, hoisting myself up.

"It's fine. I'm used to people like him," I smirked, thinking about how the silver-head reminded me of Ken.

"I'm Yamamoto, and that's Gokudera," The guy said, pointing at him then the silver-head. And then the door of the house opened.

"Hi guys! Uhh... who's she?" A fluffy haired brunet asked, pointing at me.

"Mitsuki!" Everyone answered energetically. Well... Chrome said my name a big shyly and Gokudera-Kun mumbled it.

* * *

**End o' chap 2!  
**


End file.
